What to do for an Aesir's Birthday?
by Tears and Rain
Summary: Poor Tony's in deep... *coughs* when he finds out that Loki's birthday is tomorrow and "happy birthday" probably won't cover it on an Aesir's standards. If you read this before the second chapter's out you can give him/me a suggestion on what to do. Tony/Loki, T for possible swearing.


**A/N: Hey! Yes, this is me (once again) presenting a Loki/Tony...thing instead of writing one of my real - as in more than a couple chapters long - fics. *hangs head in shame* Only false shame, though, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**The reason I can't write the other stories at the moment is because I'm beginning to doubt my writing. My thoughts were maybe if I get enough nice reviews on this I'll be encouraged again. *shrugs* It may or may not work.**

**I own nothing.**

**Word Count: 836**

* * *

Tony woke up on a Saturday morning - okay, it wasn't really _morning_, but he was going to pretend it was, for Pepper's sake - and dramatically sighed at the absence of Loki beside him. Well, that's his fault for waking up at three o'clock pm. Sliding into some loose pajama pants on and slipping an old t-shirt on was no biggie. He deemed it a good first task of the day and climbed out of bed, listening with half an ear to Jarvis's reports of the weather and news and blah blah blah. "Is Loki in the building?" He asked when his AI was finished.

"I'm afraid not - he left rather early this morning and hasn't made an appearance here or on the news since. But his brother is. He is waiting for you in the kitchen, and has been for quite some time."

Tony huffed and threw his door open. "You could have told me earlier! Seriously, what good are you if you can't even tell me I have guests?"

"I would have, but it is just so amusing, watching him try to make sense of a stove oven."

Tony's facial expression turned from upset to panicked in a flash and he raced to the elevator. "Jesus, Jarvis, he's gonna burn the house down!"

"Oh, never, sir," Jarvis replied as Tony frantically and repeatedly hit the _down_ button. "Miss Potts has had a good eye trained on him in your absence. She is keeping the kitchen well intact."

Tony stopped his button pressing and sighed with relief. "So...false alarm?"

"Indeed, sir. Everything is quite fine."

Despite his relief, Tony didn't stop grumbling about wasting his own genius with a worthless immobile butler with Paul Bettany's voice.

**~(l)~**

"So you really do it all month long?" Pepper asked, biting into a green apple while supervising Thor's egg cooking.

"Yes, every year." Thor flashed her a bright smile. "Though this will be his first celebrated on Earth, and I don't expect it to last so long here. You would surely run out of activities to carry out.

Pepper laughed at that. "I'm sure we would. Normally, we just buy each other something like jewelry or a nice suit and that's that."

Thor's dipper broke when it slipped off his spatula while he stared at her with a horrified expression. "You don't do _anything?"_

"Well, we do something _sometimes._ Three years ago Tony took me to Europe for a week..." she trailed off when she saw Thor's mouth drop further. "But I don't think that's the 'anything' that you're talking about."

"No, not at all." Thor said, forgetting the stove and sitting down in front of Pepper. "For _my _last celebration, we had week-long feasts, and tournaments, and quests, and games, and-"

"Okay, buddy, we get the picture," Tony said, stepping into the kitchen. "You partied hard. But _what_ were you celebrating? I seemed to miss that part." Tony frowned and scratched his head before taking Pepper's apple and taking a huge bite from it.

Thor was affronted at Tony's cutting him off, but Pepper just smiled. "Birthdays, Tony. Apparently Asgardians," she barely paused when Thor cut in to correct her by saying that they were Aesir, "don't celebrate the _day_ they were born, but the _month..._ or I guess we'd call it a month. They have some other name for it."

"And our celebrations are grand indeed," Thor took over.

"Huh." Tony tossed the apple back to Pepper, and grabbed some boxed cereal from a cupboard. "What brought it up?"

"Loki's celebrations begin tomorrow. That is actually why I visited. I was wondering if you needed my assistance with the preparations."

Tony choked on nothing and coughed. "Tomorrow?" At Thor's enthusiastic nod, his stomach dropped. "And it's supposed to be this big deal?"

Thor frowned. "I am not sure. Loki has never greatly enjoyed the feasts or sports, and it seems that you Midgardians do not carry out festivities as...zealously as we do," he ignored Pepper's snort. "Though he has always appreciated tradition..."

"So, uh, what do you think I should do? Does he like ferris wheels and cotton candy?" Tony tried for a joke, but at Thor's quizzical look, his half smile drooped. "Okay, I'm saying he _doesn't._ What would you suggest I do?"

"I'm not sure," Thor replied. "As I said, Loki wasn't often involved in our sports or feastings. He would make appearances, but never interact much. His celebrations only continued because it was conventional. I had assumed that you Midgardians had your own traditions and that he would adapt to those fine; blend in. But now that I find you don't..." Thor shrugged.

"Well," Tony scowled and rinsed his hands, throwing a dish towel on the counter after drying them. "This is just _great._"

* * *

**If you have nothing to say in a review (which I find to be the problem many times for myself) tell me what you think Tony should do! :) I'd love to hear your ideas, though I may not follow them.**

**Thanks for reading! :) I hope you liked it.**


End file.
